Undertale shipping month pride
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Iniciativa pensada por el usario katemarie999 en tumblr, la idea es que dediquemos durante el mes de septiembre un día a una pareja de Undertale. ¡Aquí está mi contribución a este maravilloso proyecto! Treinta días, treinta one-shots o drabbles sobre una pareja de este maravilloso fandom, ya sea en un enfoque platónico o romántico. ¡Disfrutad!
1. Día 1:Alphyne (AlphysxUndyne: romántico)

—¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca llegarías, estaba a punto de salir a buscarte.

—L-lo siento Undyne, l-le había pedido ayuda a M-Mettaton para que me ayudara a elegir el atuendo de la cita p-pero se lo ha tomado demasiado en serio y-y no veas lo que me ha costado convencerle para que me dejase salir.

—Da igual, lo que importa es que estás aquí —dijo la guerrera con una gran sonrisa mientras daba una palmada—. Ahora solo tengo que hacer una cosa.

—¿E-el qué?

—¡PAPYRUS!

—¿¡SÍ!? —Sin previo aviso Papyrus salió de la puerta trasera, asustando a Alphys. Pensaba que era una cita y que iban a estar solas pero parecía ser que Undyne tenía otros planes.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Me he quedado sin pasta y la necesito para hacer la cena pero como Alphys ha venido a visitarme no puedo irme a comprar así que si no es mucha molestia...

—No te preocupes Undyne yo, el gran Papyrus, conseguiré tus espaguetis en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Genial, gracias~ ¡PAPYRUS USA LA PUERTA! —gritó la peliroja cuando vio que el esqueleto se disponía a salir por la ventana, otra vez. Él se rio nerviosamente y por muy raro que parezca salió por la puerta, haciendo que Undyne suspirase aliviada.

—Un problema menos. Bueno, ¿empezamos con la cita? Podemos preparar la cena.

—¿P-pero no tendríamos que esperar a que Papyrus nos traiga la p-pasta?

—Ya, sobre eso... verás hoy nos tocaba entrenar y Papyrus se lo toma mal sino podemos llevar a cabo nuestra sesión así que he pensado que podría mantenerle entretenido con recados absurdos hasta que acabe nuestra cita, ya sabes así no rompo su corazón y pasamos tiempo a solas, mato a dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Ah, y-ya entiendo, m-me parece bien —En realidad a Alphys no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que mentir a Papyrus pero si con eso conseguía estar sola con Undyne bienvenida sea la idea—. ¿E-entonces empezamos?

—¡Sí! Si te parece bien claro.

—P- por supuesto. P-pondré el agua a hervir.

—Perfecto, yo prepararé la salsa.—La peliroja sacó los tomates y empezó a machacarlos como sino hubiera un mañana, ensuciando toda la cocina y su ropa, por no hablar de su cara. Alphys se apartó a tiempo y consiguió salir inmaculada, sabía que Undyne le ponía mucho empeño y energía a todo lo que hacía pero eso... era pasarse un poco, aunque tenía que admitir que era lo que más le gustaba de ella, la pasión que ponía al hacer lo que fuera.

—U-Undyne, ¡te has puesto perdida! D-deja que te ayude —dijo Alphys mientras agarraba un paño cercano. La guerrera estuvo a punto de rechazar su ayuda pero cambió de idea en el último segundo, tal vez podía aprovechar esa ocasión. Se agachó un poco para que Alphys pudiera limpiarle la cara y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un beso. Al principio la científica se quedó quieta, era su primer beso y no se lo había esperado para nada, ni siquiera pensaba que a Undyne le gustaran, le había pillado completamente desprevenida pero pasados unos segundos se recuperó de ese shock inicial y consiguió retomar el control de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ella, las manos de Undyne no tardaron en posarse en su cintura para acercarla, todo iba tan bien que parecía un sueño, Alphys daría lo que fuera con tal de que ese momento no acabase nunca.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! Apuesto a que no pensabais que tardaría tan poco —Ambas se separaron al escuchar como la puerta se abría de golpe pero ya era demasiado tarde, Papyrus las había visto—. ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAIS DICHO QUE ERA UNA CITA?! UNDYNE YA ENTRENAREMOS MÁS TARDE, DIVERTÍOS.

—¡Espera! —Undyne dio un paso adelante para intentar frenarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, Papyrus ya se había tirado por la ventana que había sido reparada hace escasas horas. La peliroja apretó los puños, intentando controlar su instinto asesino—. Maldito esqueleto descerebrado, podría aprender a utilizar la puerta.

—Y-yo puedo arreglártela si quieres —dijo Alphys cuando recuperó el habla. Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado hace unos segundos pero tenía que recuperarse, ¡no podía quedarse embobada para siempre!—. N-no es mi especialidad pero no puede ser más difícil que construir un robot.

—¿En serio? —Alphys asintió tímidamente y Undyne sonrió—. Gracias, eres la mejor novia del mundo.

—De nada, u-un momento —los ojos del monstruo se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, era la primera vez que Undyne la llamaba novia— ¿m-me has llamado-

—Bueno estos espaguetis no van a hacerse solos, ¿seguimos? —Alphys estuvo a punto de acabar su pregunta pero decidió dejarlo estar, lo había oído perfectamente la había llamado novia. Le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió mientras empezaba a meter los espaguetis en el agua, con suerte la guerrera no tardaría mucho en volver a ensuciarse y tendría una excusa perfecta para volver a besarla.

* * *

 _ **(Papyrus qué inoportuno, tendría que darte vergüenza *niega con la cabeza***_

 _ **Bueno bueno qué tenemos aquí, una nueva historia cuando tengo dos más que atender, sí definitivamente soy una escritora muy responsable pero no podía no formar parte de esta iniciativa. Es como una celebración del aniversario de Undertale y la idea es que todos disfrutemos de las maravillosas parejas que este fandom ofrece, ya sea desde un enfoque romántico o platónico, en vez de pelearnos por ellas. Como ya he dicho en el summary la idea es del usuario katemarie999, en su perfil podéis encontrar todos los detalles, está en inglés pero básicamente viene a decir esto. Os animo a participar y a dejarme vuestras sugerencias para futuras parejas ya que hay algunas en las que no sé que hacer o no me acabo de decidir si hacerlo romántico o platónico :/**_

 _ **El siguiente: ¡frans platónico!)**_


	2. Día 2:Frans (FriskxSans: platónico)

_**(Nota: aquí me voy a referir a Frisk como si fuera una chica por comodidad pero recordad que es un personaje que no tiene un género establecido).**_

* * *

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No sé, ha estado así desde que ha vuelto del colegio —contestó Toriel mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Cuál era la causa de su preocupación? Frisk. La niña había estado algo rara después de acabar las clases, nada más llegar a casa se sentó en el sofá y ahí se había pasado toda la tarde, viendo su reflejo en la pantalla de la tele apagada. Toriel le había preparado un tarta y se la había dejado en la mesa, esperando que eso la animara pero el postre seguía igual que hace una hora, normalmente sus tartas siempre le sacaban una sonrisa pero esta vez no había conseguido ni que girase la cabeza.

—Sup Pap, Toriel —saludó Sans al bajar las escaleras, hacía poco que se había despertado de la siesta y tenía un hambre atroz así que decidió bajar a tomar algo. Antes de entrar en la cocina les miró con curiosidad y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios estaban haciendo asomados en la puerta del salón—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Frisk, está depre y no sabemos el porqué.

—¿La humana está triste? —La respuesta de su hermano había captado su atención. Se acercó a ellos y vio como Frisk suspiraba de vez en cuando con una mirada vacía.

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo pero no sé qué exactamente —se lamentó la cabra.

—No os preocupéis, yo le animaré. Eh Frisk —la niña alzó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre. Sans se sentó en el sofá a escasos centímetros de ella y se acomodó, si estaba tan triste como aparentaba le iba a costar un rato consolarla— ¿qué le dice una impresora a otra? Esa hoja es tuya o es _impresión_ mía —La comisura de sus labios se levantó ligeramente, el esqueleto no sabía si era porque le había hecho gracia o porque no quería hacerle sentir mal así que decidió seguir con su repertorio—. ¿Cuál es el chiste favorito de Napstablook? Van dos y se cae el del _médium_ —Después de oír eso una sonrisa se empezó a formar lentamente en el rostro de Frisk, alentando a Sans a continuar.

—Dios mío —Papyrus estampó su frente contra el marco de la puerta y Toriel soltó una pequeña risa, tenía que haberlo sabido— si la cosa sigue así el siguiente en deprimirse voy a ser yo.

—Un chico fue atropellado por un camión cuando cruzaba la calle para ir al cine. Parece ser que no vio el _tráiler_. ¿Por qué compró el vampiro un tractor? Para sembrar el pánico —Sus hombros habían empezado a moverse, era cuestión de tiempo que estallara en una gran carcajada.

—¡Sans, si no se ríe con el siguiente chiste déjalo estar y busca otro modo!

—Tranquilo hermano, este es el definitivo.

Toc toc.

¿Quién es?

Lola.

¿Lola quién?

Loladrones.

Lo siento pero estoy con Lame.

¿Lame quién?

Lametralladora.

Frisk lo intentó pero no pudo evitar reírse. No fue una risa breve y silenciosa, se prolongó durante unos cuantos segundos y para ser Frisk fue algo escandalosa. El esqueleto alzó el dedo pulgar con el puño cerrado, como queriendo decir que todo estaba bajo control. Cuando la niña acabó y se secó las lágrimas se señaló a sí misma, a Sans no le costó mucho captar el mensaje.

—¿Quieres contar uno también? —Frisk asintió y la sonrisa del monstruo se transformó en una de orgullo— Muy bien, adelante.

 _Toc toc_ hizo como si llamara a una puerta invisible.

—¿Quién es? —Frisk señaló a un lugar que estaba detrás del esqueleto y él se dio la vuelta, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal— No lo entiendo, vas a tener que explicármelo —aprovechando que estaba desprevenido Frisk se abalanzó sobre el mostruo, dándole un gran abrazo. Casi le tira pero en el último segundo este recuperó el equilibrio.

—Gracias —dijo en un pequeño susurro, si no hubiera tenido su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del esqueleto Sans seguramente no la habría escuchado.

—Anda mira pero si sabes hablar, y yo que creía que no podías —El monstruo se rio mientras le devolvía el abrazo, después cerró los ojos y con otro susurro le contestó—. De nada colega, para eso estoy.

* * *

 _ **(¿Creéis que los humanos se portarían bien con los monstruos? Yo creo que no todos, digo esto porque la causa de que Frisk esté triste son las continuas burlas que salen de la boca de sus compañeros, burlas dirigidas a nuestros queridos monstruos. Intenta no darle mucha importancia pero cuando empiezan a meterse con mami Toriel las cosas cambian :/ ¡menos mal que Sans está aquí para animarla!**_

 _ **El siguiente: asgoriel, aún no sé si hacerlo romántico o platónico :/ ya veré).**_


	3. Día 3:Asgoriel(AsgorexToriel: romántico)

—Ya estoy en casa~

Al cerrar la puerta Toriel se dio la vuelta rápidamente, esperando encontrarse con una alegre Frisk pero lo único que la recibió fue la oscuridad del pasillo. Eso la extrañó, normalmente la pequeña venía corriendo a saludarla cada vez que llegaba tarde de las reuniones de profesores.

—¿Hay alguien?

—Yo —contestó una voz grave proveniente de la cocina.

Toriel dejó las llaves encima de la mesa y fue a ver a Asgore, el cual se estaba preparando un té tranquilamente.

—¿Dónde está Frisk?

—¿Ese es tu saludo?

—Buenas tardes, ¿dónde está mi pequeña?

—En la feria con Sans y Papyrus, la habría llevado yo pero estaba ocupado arreglando el jardín.

—Ya veo, Papyrus y Undyne tuvieron otra sesión de entrenamiento, ¿cierto?

—Afirmativo, tenemos que encontarles un lugar donde puedan practicar antes de que tiren la casa abajo —Toriel sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas. Se llevó una mano a la boca y bostezó, realmente estaba cansada—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Bien.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno ya sabes como son las reuniones de profesores.

—No lo sé pero teniendo en cuenta que siempre llegas agotada me imagino que son duras —Antes de imitar a su amiga y sentarse Asgore depositó una taza de té enfrente suya—. Toma.

—Gracias.

Al tomar el primer sorbo Toriel cerró los ojos y dejó que el líquido caliente la calmase. No importaba lo mal que se sintiera, los tés de Asgore tenían algo que siempre le hacían sentir mejor. Estos pequeños momentos la llevaban de vuelta a aquella época en la que eran unos recién casados felices.

—Esto me recuerda a las tardes que pasábamos en el castillo.

—Es justamente lo que estaba pensando.

—¿No sería genial volver a aquellos tiempos?

Ya empezaba.

—Sí pero no se puede viajar al pasado —contestó secamente mientras fruncía el ceño, ya sabía por donde quería llevar esa conversación y no le gustaba nada.

—Lo sé, vaya que si lo sé, es solo que me gustaría-

—Por Dios, ¿no te basta con que seamos amigos?

—Sí pero Toriel yo te sigo queriendo como el primer día.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bueno, era inevitable que tarde o temprano saliera ese tema pero a Toriel le hubiera gustado que fuera tarde. Por la mirada de Asgore estaba claro que quería una respuesta a su confesión, el problema es que la misma Toriel no sabía cuál era.

—Asgore, yo... —No importaba cuanto lo intentara, su mente era incapaz de encontrar una respuesta coherente y que expresase lo que verdaderamente sentía, su corazón seguía dividido—. Lo he pensado varias veces y me encantaría volver, en serio, pero lo que hiciste-

—Lo sé, fui un estúpido —Se apresuró a decir—. Entiendo que no me perdones del todo porque yo tampoco me perdono pero no me queda nada, tú eres la única razón por la que me levanto todos los días, sino fuera por ti seguramente habría abandonado este mundo junto con —Asgore paró e inhaló profundamente, incluso después de tanto tiempo aún le salían lágrimas al recordar aquel fatídico hecho— bueno ya sabes quienes. No quiero que me respondas ahora mismo pero si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para inclinar la balanza a mi favor solo dímelo.

—Me temo que no es tan fácil querido. Para eso tengo que perdonarte y para hacerlo aún tiene que pasar un tiempo.

—Entiendo —La sonrisa que le dedicó fue tan triste que Toriel pudo escuchar como se le partía el corazón. Sin previo aviso él se levantó, y Toriel pudo ver como unas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos—. Me he precipitado, tendría que haberte dado más tiempo pero es que estoy desesperado. En fin olvida toda esta conversación, estaré en el salón si me necesitas.

Lo que pasó a continuación sorprendió a ambos por igual.

—¡Espera! —Ni siquiera la misma Toriel se lo había esperado, esa palabra había salido involuntariamente de su boca pero ahora que Asgore la estaba mirando esperanzado no iba a echarse atrás. Tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza por la repentina vergüenza que sintió— Es cierto que me va a llevar un tiempo perdonarte pero creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y la verdad es que sí que quiero volver contigo, no me gustaría tener que arrepentirme el resto de mi vida por no haberlo intentado.

Después de unos segundos que a la cabra le parecieron una eternidad esta escuchó como Asgore deshacía sus pasos y lentamente se acercaba a ella. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba en sus brazos.

—Si esa era tu forma de dejar que te vuelva a enamorar te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir —Esos ojos, la forma en que la miraba, como la abrazaba con tanta ternura... Toriel no se apartó cuando él presionó sus labios con los de ella, es más le devolvió el beso. Habían pasado tantos años sin sentir su amor, tantas horas fantaseando con que volvieran a estar juntos, tanto tiempo anhelando su compañía. Al apartarse él descansó su frente sobre la suya. La felicidad que sentía era tal que en ese momento solo se sintió capaz de pronunciar tres palabras—. Te quiero Toriel.

La respuesta de su amada no se hizo esperar.

—Yo también te quiero. Y puedes estar seguro de que todo volverá a ser como antes.

Asgore no quería seguir hablando, las palabras no eran suficiente para describir lo que sentía así que volvió a besarla.

—¡Mami ya estoy en casa!

La puerta del patio se abrió y en unos segundos Frisk apareció en la cocina, por suerte les había dado el tiempo justo a separarse y a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Hola mi niña. ¡Vaya cuántos peluches llevas! ¿Quién te los ha conseguido?

—¡Sans, y Papyrus se ha subido a todas las atracciones conmigo!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo en el salón?

—Vale~

Al mismo tiempo que ellas abandonaron la cocina Sans entró. Esperó a que estuvieran lejos y cuando se aseguró de que nadie podía escucharle se dirigió a Asgore.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

—De maravilla.

—¿En serio? —Él asintió, lo que provocó que la sonrisa del esqueleto creciera— Me alegro, te dije que la tenías en el bote.

—Lo sé, y gracias —Ahora que lo más difícil había pasado todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar su respuesta ante el anillo que había dejado en su bolsillo.

* * *

 _ **(Yo creo que Toriel sí acabaría perdonando a Asgore, no sé si volverían a ser pareja pero buenos amigos seguro (friendzone detected). Pobrecito, a mí Asgore me cae bien, él ya ha sufrido bastante que alguien le dé un final feliz por favor, se lo merece.**_

 _ **Siguiente: Papyton romántico).**_


	4. Día4:Papyton(PapyrusxMettaton:romántico)

—¡Saaaans, la humana sale en la tele!

—Si esta es otra artimaña tuya para obligarme a ver un episodio más de Mettaton te juro que contaré chistes malos cada minuto durante un mes entero y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Qué no, de verdad está en la tele! ¡Ven, corre!

Sans suspiró agotado pero se levantó de su cama y bajó al salón. Papyrus estaba sentado en el sofá y sus ojos estaban clavados en la tele. Tenía esa mirada de asombro y admiración que ponía cada vez que veía el show de Mettaton, sinceramente Sans no entendía qué tenía aquel robot que hacía babear a su hermano.

—Mira, ¿ves? Es ella —dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Sí ya veo, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina?

—Ya que te has ofrecido tan amablemente, ¿puedes preparar unas palomitas?

—No problemo.

El esqueleto sacó una bolsa y la puso en el microondas durante unos minutos. Sacó dos sodas y cuando las palomitas estuvieron listas las puso en un bol y lo dejó en la mesa del salón, junto a la bebida de su hermano.

 _—Y qué es un buen show... ¿Sin un giro argumental? ¡Lo siento, gente! ¡La programación anterior acaba de ser cancelada!_

—Jo, pensaba que haría como la otra vez y cocinarían juntos, ya tenía lista la libreta para apuntar la receta.

—Sí, es una auténtica pena.

 _—¡Pero tenemos un episodio final que os volverá locos!_

—¡Yay! Mettaton es el mejor, si va a cancelar su programa de cocina será porque tiene algo mejor preparado.

 _—¡Drama auténtico! ¡Acción real! ¡Sangre de verdad! En nuestro nuevo show... ¡El ataque del robot asesino_!

Al escuchar eso Sans escupió la soda al atragantarse con ella, ¿lo había escuchado bien? No podía ser, tenía que haber algún error.

—¡Sans! Luego alguien va a tener que limpiarlo y seguro que no vas a ser tú.

—¿La va a matar?

—No creo, Met suele exagerarlo todo para hacerlo más dramático, ¡creo que es lo que más me gusta de él!

—Si tú lo dices.

Sin más dilación el combate empezó. No era muy interesante, aparte de los golpes que Frisk esquivaba y a veces recibía no había más que ver, a causa de la alta defensa del robot por mucho que lo intentase no le podía hacer ni un rasguño.

 _—Te he visto luchar cari. Eres débil, si te enfrentas a Asgore seguramente te ganará y te quitará el alma. Si la consigue romperá la barrera y empezará una guerra contra los humanos. ¡No puedo permitirlo! Cuando todo esto acabe te la quitaré para que sea yo quien la cruce y así cientos, miles, ¡no! Millones de humanos me verán y enloquecerán._

—¿Qué? Nooo, no me digas que se va a ir y nos va a abandonar.

—¿De todo lo que ha dicho lo que más te preocupa es que se vaya a la superficie?

Tras su discurso el móvil de Frisk sonó. Esta aceptó la llamada y pasados unos segundos señaló a algo que supuestamente estaba detrás del robot.

 _—¿Qué, un espejo? ¿Dónde? Tengo que estar perfecto para nuestro grande finale_ —Mettaton se dio la vuelta y Frisk aprovechó para apretar el botón que tenía en la espalda. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho el robot se quedó inmóvil.

 _—... Acabas de pulsar.._.

El escenario se llenó de humo, nublándolo junto con la vista de los demás momentáneamente. Cuando este se disipó reveló el cambio que había sufrido el anfitrión, en vez de un rectángulo ahora era un humanoide.

 _—Ooh yes_.

A Papyrus se le iluminó la cara completamente al ver la transformación, parecía que la mandíbula se le iba a caer de un momento a otro.

 _—Si has pulsado mi botón eso solo puede significar una cosa, y es que ardes en deseos de ver mi nueva forma. Qué grosera, por suerte para ti hacía mucho tiempo que quería mostrarla así que te daré una generosa recompensa, haré que tus últimos momentos sean... ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE maravillosos!_ —Sin previo aviso Mettaton se acercó a Frisk y empezó el espectáculo. Patadas, puñetazos, utilizó a la humana como si fuera un saco de boxeo y al haberla pillado desprevenida no le dio tiempo a defenderse. Frisk cayó al suelo cuando él acabó de desquitarse pero aún no estaba derrotada, así que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se levantó e hizo una pose dramática junto a Mettaton.

—Guau mira que pose, incluso con lo malherida que está encuentra fuerzas para seguir adelante, es impresionante.

Lo que Papyrus calificaba como impresionante a Sans le parecía una pesadilla. Si tuviera uñas se las estaría mordiendo de desesperación, si las cosas seguían así no tendría más remedio que intervenir.

 _—Buen movimiento cielo, a ver si puedes con esto._

Antes de atacar Sans cerró los ojos e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado como la pierna metálica del robot impactaba en ella. No podía estropear el combate, pero tampoco podía olvidar la promesa que le hizo a aquella mujer.

 _—¿Unas últimas palabras cielo?_

Al cuerno el show.

—Papyrus, agárrate bien.

* * *

—¿Unas últimas palabras cielo? ¿No? —Mettaton sonrió maléficamente y alzó su pierna, listo para acabar su trabajo— Qué pena, me habías caído bien pero ya sabes lo que dicen, el espectáculo debe continuar.

Antes de que pudiera bajarla y arrebatarle el alma una luz le cegó y cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que había pasado ya estaba debilitado en la otra punta del escenario.

—¡Sans no hacía falta ser tan bruto! Mettaton, ¿estás bien?

El robot no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado, hace unos segundos estaba a punto de derrotar a la humana y ahora se sentía como si hubiera sufrido un cortocircuito. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos vio como un esqueleto alto (y bastante atractivo) estaba agachado con cara de preocupación sobre él.

—¿Q-quién eres? ¿Acaso estoy en el cielo?

—No, afortunadamente sigues con nosotros, ¡y yo soy el gran Papyrus!

—¿T-tú me has salvado? —El robot se sentó y abrazó al esqueleto— Mi héroe.

—¿E-eh? N-no, bueno no había nada de lo que salvarte.

—Qué modesto eres, me encanta.

—¿Q-quién? ¿Yo, yo te encanto? Nyehehehe, v-vaya no sé qué decir.

—Pues yo sí, hacednos un favor e iros a un hotel, hay niños mirando empezando por esta pequeñaja que casi me provoca un infarto.

—¡Sans!

—Y ahora con vuestro permiso me la voy a llevar a un hospital.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sans y Frisk desaparecieron, dejándoles solos. Las mejillas de Papyrus se enrojecieron más si es que era posible, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ahora.

—Oh gran Papyrus yo también necesito una reparación después de esta soberana paliza, ¿crees que tus fuertes huesos serán capaces de llevarme al laboratorio de Alphys? Te prometo que te lo recompensaré.

—¡P-pues claro, el gran Papyrus puede hacer lo que sea! Vamos —al principio le costó pero tras unos segundos de dificultad fue capaz de levantarlo— rumbo al laboratorio.

—Ah, mi príncipe —Mettaton le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se rio— ¿dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo?

* * *

 _ **(No sé vosotros pero a mí me habría encantado que Sans salvase al protagonista aunque fuera una vez, menos mal que para algo se crearon los fanfics. Y sí, lo sé, este one-shot no ha estado muy bien pero por cuestiones de la vida no fui capaz de publicarlo ayer y me lo quiero quitar de encima, así que cuando suba el siguiente capítulo lo editaré con más calma.**_

 _ **Siguiente: Soriel platónico).**_


	5. Día 5:Soriel (SansxToriel: platónico)

—Y vivieron felices y comieron felices.

Antes de que Toriel pronunciara esas palabras Frisk ya había caído presa del sueño. La cabra no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa escena tan entrañable. Cerró el libro, lo dejó en la mesita de noche, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó.

—Buenas noches pequeña —susurró antes de apagar las luces y abandonar la habitación.

Cómo pasaba el tiempo, mañana haría un año desde que la barrera se rompió y por fin subieron a la superficie, parecía que fue ayer cuando vio la hermosa puesta de sol y empezó una nueva vida junto a su nueva familia. Un año ya, impresionante.

—¿Ya está durmiendo? —No le sorprendió ver a Sans tumbado en el verde sofá del salón, le sorprendió que estuviera despierto. Se sentó junto a él y cogió una revista cercana, esos escasos minutos en los que todos estaban durmiendo y no se moría de sueño era el único rato que tenía para relajarse y dedicarse a sus cosas.

—Como un angelito, que es lo que es.

—Sí que le tienes estima, aunque también es cierto que es imposible no tenerle cariño, yo la quiero hasta los huesos.

La risa de Toriel resonó por toda la casa, rompiendo el silencio que tanto costaba formarse. Cuando la cabra se dio cuenta del estruendo que estaba provocando cerró la boca pero no fue hasta dentro de unos segundos que consiguió tranquilizarse. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y al final el esqueleto decidió empezar una conversación.

—¿Es mañana? Cuando hará un año.

—Sí, cuesta creerlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Que ha pasado un año o que estamos en la superficie?

—Ambas.

—Pues si te soy sincero a mí no se me ha hecho tan corto.

—¿No? —Toriel alzó la vista de su lectura y vio como el esqueleto se encogió de hombros.

—No, tampoco es que se me haya hecho eterno pero esperaba algo más del gran y fantástico mundo del que nos expulsaron.

—¿No ha satisfecho tus expectativas?

—No, mis expectativas son muy fáciles de superar, es que —Sans dejó de hablar repentinamente, como si estuviera pensando en lo siguiente que iba a decir. Toriel se le quedó mirando con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, esperando su respuesta ansiosa pero pacientemente.

—A veces... echo de menos Snowdin —admitió para después suspirar. Qué irónico, toda la vida deseando escapar del Underground para después añorarlo. Casi sin darse cuenta empezó a elaborar su respuesta— y las patrullas para buscar a humanos, los puzles que hacía con Papyrus, las reprimendas que me daba por escaquearme al bar de Grillby, el bar de Grillby, ha abierto uno aquí arriba pero no es lo mismo, no es el mismo ambiente no sé si me explico.

—Sí, te entiendo perfectamente —En este punto Toriel cerró la revista y la dejó en la mesa. Sabía que a partir de ahora empezaba una conversación seria con el esqueleto y como eso era algo poco (por no decir nada) habitual decidió prestarle toda su atención—. Con tanto escándalo a veces una echa de menos la tranquilidad de las ruinas, la verdad es que tenían su encanto, y es normal que eches de menos Snowdin, después de todo has pasado toda tu vida ahí al final se le acaba cogiendo cariño.

—Lo malo es que se lo he cogido tarde.

—Bueno siempre está la posibilidad de volver.

—Lo sé pero no me gustaría ir solo y no conozco a ningún monstruo que quiera volver a bajar.

—Yo puedo acompañarte —La cabra sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo. Este parpadeó un par de veces, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro, además te debo una por haber cuidado de Frisk en su viaje.

—Vaya, yo, gracias Tori me has dejado sin palabras.

—No hay de qué, será una bonita forma de celebrar nuestro primer año aquí arriba, volver al lugar del que provenimos.

—Sí, será algo maravilloso —Después de decir esto Sans bostezó, le encantaría seguir hablando con la cabra pero no podía más, su dilema interior era lo que le había mantenido en vela y ahora que se había resuelto no tenía ninguna razón por la que no dormir.

—Ya, yo también estoy agotada. Además mañana tenemos una gran excursión, hay que descansar para sacarle el máximo provecho.

—Tienes razón, aunque lo raro sería que no la tuvieras —Sans bostezó por última vez y se acomodó en el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos—. Buenas noches Tori.

—Buenas noches Sans.

* * *

 _ **(Siguiente: Muffeton, creo que lo haré romántico pero sinceramente no tengo ni idea, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia será bienvenida).**_


	6. Día6:Muffeton(MuffetxMettaton:romántico)

_—A ver si lo he entendido, vas a hacer una obra de teatro y quieres que sea tu interés romántico._

 _—Afirmativo, lo has pillado a la primera cari._

 _—Mmm no sé, tendría que dejar la tienda desatendida durante bastante tiempo, ¿y si pasa algún cliente?_

 _—Si es por eso no te preocupes querida, te pagaré._

 _—Vale, ¿pero tendremos que ensayar mucho?_

 _—No, no van a haber ensayos, va a ser una obra completamente improvisada, ya sabes para darle más naturalidad. Solo te ausentarías un par de horas este sábado y si sale bien el domingo. ¿Qué me dices?_

* * *

¿Que qué le diría? En aquel momento Muffet aceptó porque el negocio no le iba bien últimamente y no podía rechazar la ingente cantidad de dinero que ganaría por hacer una actuación mediocre (y también porque tendría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con el robot) pero si ahora pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo se negaría tajantemente. No sabía que la obra transcurriría mayormente en Waterfall, la araña tenía una hidrofobia horrible y le bastaba con escuchar el sonido de las gotas golpeando cualquier superficie para entrar en pánico. Imaginaos como tendría que estar en una pequeña isla rodeada de agua detrás de la cual se encontraba una cascada enorme.

—O-oh amado mío, ¿d-dónde te encuentras? ¿P-por qué me has abandonado? ¿Acaso has encontrado a a-alguien mejor y ya me has olvidado? —Era una obra romántica y según le habían explicado minutos antes de empezar su personaje y el de Mettaton estaban comprometidos. Vivían felices esperando el día de su boda pero de la noche a la mañana y sin previo aviso él desapareció. La escena que ahora protagonizaba estaba destinada a mostrar la angustia que sentía al pensar que todo lo que habían pasado había sido un acto fingido por él y que nunca la quiso realmente— ¿M-me has utilizado como a una de tus marionetas? P-porque me siento como una. ¡Dichoso el día en el que te conocí! C-caí como una mosca inocente en tu red de amor y he-he vivido los últimos meses pensando felizmente que algún día crearíamos u-una familia, ahora que me acerco al centro de tu telaraña veo, con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, q-que eres una araña desalmada que se ha nutrido de mí y de mis esperanzas, dejándome vacía al i-irte. Es esto lo que me está comiendo por dentro, es la desesperación de que pasan los días y no vuelves, ¡es el hecho de que sé que no volveré a verte! Oh amado, ¡¿por qué?!

Al final de su frase rompió a llorar y se echó al suelo, por una parte porque se había metido mucho en su papel y por otra porque no aguantaba ni un segundo más en aquel lugar horrible. Escuchó como el público empezó a aplaudir y a silvar, ya podían pagarle bien por hacerle sufrir tanto. Las cortinas improvisadas se cerraron y no tardó ni un segundo en volver a ponerse de pie y llamar al robot.

—¡Mettaton, sácame de aquí! —demandó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, quería salir de ese lugar en cuanto antes. Por suerte en unos segundos el robot apareció

—Ya estoy aquí querida. ¿Ocurre algo? Parece que estás molesta.

—Oh nada, nada en particular —el robot la tomó por la cintura y despegó, poniendo rumbo a su siguiente destino— solo que en la última hora he sido presa de todo tipo de peligros, casi muero chamuscada y ah, sí, he estado rodeada de agua ¡durante trenta minutos! No sabía que iba a ser tan duro.

—Es para darle naturalidad cielo, qué mejor forma de expresar el miedo y la angustia que sentirlos en tus propias carnes.

—Pero si tú eres un robot, no tienes carne.

—Lo sé, por eso actúo tan bien. Mira ya nos estamos acercando—A los lejos se veía Snowdin, donde tendría lugar la escena final—. ¿Preparada? Lo has hecho de maravilla, tal vez deberías plantearte lo de ser actriz.

—Gracias y ya veremos después de lo que gane esta noche. Por cierto al final nos reconciliamos, discutimos o qué pasa.

—Recuerda, obra improvisada, ya se verá cuando lleguemos.

* * *

Un éxito es poco para describir la obra. El público se deshizo en halagos y aplausos cuando Mettaton besó el cadáver de su amada, después de esperar tanto tiempo su regreso en la gélida ciudad había muerto a causa de una hipotermia. Hacía tiempo que Mettaton no conseguía tal aprobación y eso le puso de muy buen humor.

—Creo que es la primera vez que recibo una ovación tan grande, les has enamorado cielo.

 _Y a mí también._

—Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

—Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Es más estoy tan contento que voy a darte todas las ganancias, y las de mañana si te apetece repetir.

—¿En serio? —El robot asintió y Muffet notó como su sonrisa se ensanchaba considerablemente— Muchas gracias Met, así sí que dan ganas de trabajar contigo.

—De nada pero no te acostumbres, después de todo yo también —Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase la araña le besó. Fue un beso corto y dulce de agradecimiento que a pesar de su poca duración fue suficiente para paralizar a Mettaton, sí se habían besado antes pero estaban actuando, este era real y completamente inesperado.

—Bueno tengo que irme, mis pequeñas se estarán muriendo de hambre y aún tengo que preparar la cena. ¿Quedamos mañana en el mismo lugar a la misma hora? —Siendo todavía incapaz de articular palabra el robot se limitó a asentir— Genial, que duermas bien querido.

—Lo mismo digo cari —Cuando se repuso del shock inicial Muffet se había ido y ya era tarde para preguntarle si le apetecía dar una vuelta el día siguiente antes de la obra. Se tumbó en la fría nieve y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente, su plan había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo la había besado sino que al entregarle todas las ganacias había conseguido su corazón. Ahora solamente le faltaba reunir la valía suficiente para hacer la gran pregunta mañana.

* * *

 _ **(Siguiente: Salphys platónico).**_


	7. Día 7:Salphys (SansxAlphys: platónico)

_—¿S-sabes qué m-me gustaría?_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Contemplar el c-cielo nocturno de la s-superficie, aunque s-sea una vez, y poder estudiar durantes unos minutos l-los astros del espacio exterior._

* * *

—Alphys, ¿estás ocupada?

—No, es n-nuestro descanso no tenemos n-nada que hacer, p-por qué lo preguntas.

—Oh, por nada en especial. Ten, ponte esta venda.

—¿D-dónde?

—Dónde va a ser, en los ojos —Alphys alzó una ceja levemente mientras recordaba las continuas bromas que le gastaba el esqueleto, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto—. Vamos confía en mí, póntela.

—E-está bien, p-pero más te vale que no sea u-una de tus estúpidas b-bromas.

—Que no, ya verás —Cuando la científica tuvo los ojos cubiertos Sans le tomó de la mano y empezó a dirigirla por el laboratorio—. Ahora escúchame, vamos a ir a Waterfall-

—¿P-por qué?

—Es una sorpresa. Bueno vamos a ir a Waterfall así que no te asustes cuando pises el agua o notes el contraste de temperatura, ¿vale?

—V-vale.

Pasados unos minutos de esa conversación llegaron al lugar mencionado y tras lo que a Alphys le pareció una eternidad pararon.

—Vale ya estamos, puedes quitarte la venda.

Con temor de estar a punto de ser víctima de otra de sus bromas Alphys se quitó la venda lentamente, y cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un... ¿telescopio?

—¿S-Sans? ¿Q-qué es esto?

—Un telescopio, junto a una cesta de picnic.

—Ya, ya l-lo veo p-pero a lo que me refiero es p-por qué me has t-traído hasta aquí.

—Porque hace meses alguien me dijo que le encantaría salir del Underground para poder contemplar y estudiar las estrellas y como hoy es el cumpleaños de ese alguien me he pasado toda la semana construyendo esto. Si no te gusta la merienda culpa a Papyrus.

—Ah. E-espera, ¿hoy es mi cumpleaños?

—Sí, no me digas que no te acordabas.

—P-pues no —admitió mientras se sonrojaba levemente, había estado tan ocupada trabajando en su último proyecto que ni recordaba que cumplía años—. V-vaya Sans, e-esto es...

—Sé que solo son un par de piedras brillantes colgando del techo pero tampoco está tan mal, además la vista es bonita.

—E-es increíble —La científica estaba alucinando, ya no solo por la vista sino por el hecho de que Sans hubiera dejado por unos días su vaguería para concederle un capricho—. ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto —Alphys se asomó al telescopio y no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando vio de cerca esas piedras que imitaban a las estrellas de la superficie. Se sentía como si hubiera hecho el hallazgo del siglo y estuviera estudiando el cielo nocturno para después hacer un mapa del firmamento y poder nombrar a los centenares de astros.

—S-Sans muchas gracias, e-en serio. ¿C-cómo puedo recompensarte?

—De nada y no hace falta mujer, ha sido un placer para mí hacer que vivas tu sueño durante unos segundos. Bien, ¿quién quiere tarta?

* * *

 _ **(¿Cuál es vuestro AU favorito de Undertale? El mío de momento Dancetale, me encantan los fanarts y animaciones que hay, si tenéis tiempo y aún no los habéis visto os recomiendo que les echéis un vistazo.**_

 _ **Mañana empiezo las clases ¡recemos para que pueda seguir siguiendo un one-shot/drabble al día!**_

 _ **Siguiente: Friskriel platónico).**_


	8. Día 8:Friskriel (FriskxAsriel:platónico)

Todos los lunes al atardecer venía. ¿Por qué? Era una pregunta a la que Flowey aún no había obtenido respuesta. Lo único que sabía es que la había atacado, insultado, amenazado e incluso se había escondido durante varios días para ver si lograba que le dejase en paz.

Pero no importaba, hiciera lo que hiciera ella seguía bajando cada lunes, a pesar de que ya no quedaba nadie excepto él y de que todos sus amigos estaban en la superficie. Siempre encontraba alguna hora libre para hacerle una visita, abrazarle durante unos minutos y a veces dejarle algo de comida.

—Por qué haces esto, sabes que es imposible no puedo sentir nada, no tengo alma —Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho la misma pregunta, para obtener la misma respuesta: silencio—. Sabes si no puedes hablar me lo puedes decir por escrito. Sé leer soy una flor no un idiota como tú.

Nada, cuando acabó de abrazarle se levantó y se fue sin echar la vista atrás, como hacía siempre. Los años pasaban y ella seguía haciendo lo mismo, no hubo un lunes en el que no bajase a visitarle con esa sonrisa que le recordaba a la que siempre le dedicaba Chara, y parecía no tener ninguna intención de parar.

—Frisk espera, dime de una vez porqué bajas —Un día se propuso averiguar la razón, lo sabría costase lo que costase—. Por favor dímelo —Se lo pidió de varias formas, siempre con educación. Llegó al punto de intentar retenerla cuando se levantó pero ella apartó sus raíces sin esfuerzo alguno, lo que hizo que la flor estallase—. Estúpida humana, ¡contéstame! ¡Si no lo haces no te atrevas a volver porque no serás bien recibida!

Ya estaba, se iba a ir, iba a volver a la superficie y le iba a dejar con la duda por el resto de su vida. Flowey la habría matado sino fuera porque antes de desaparecer se dio la vuelta y susurró algo con un tono de voz tan bajo que no escuchó lo que dijo, si no fuera capaz de leer los labios no lo habría entendido.

Lo hago por ti, Asriel.

¿Por él?

—No lo entiendo, explícamelo. ¡Eh, espera vuelve!

Tarde, Frisk ya se había ido. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? ¿Por Asriel? Pero si apenas le había conocido, además él había hecho mucho daño, sí al final le había perdonado pero-

 _—Ja..._

Ah.

 _—Ja..._

Ya.

 _—No me quiero soltar..._

Eso. Por eso le abrazaba, para no tener que soltarle nunca.

...

 _ **(Primer final)**_

Ese fue el último día que Frisk vio a Flowey.

 _ **(Segundo final)**_

—Estúpida humana.

* * *

 _ **(No me decidía con los finales así que he puesto los dos, ¿cuál preferís?**_

 _ **Siguiente: Undyrus romántico).**_


	9. Día 9:Undyrus (UndynexPapyrus:romántico)

—¿Cómo lo he hecho Undyne?

Horrible, esa era la palabra que definía su entrenamiento perfectamente. No había superado ninguna prueba y lejos de ayudar supondría una carga en la Guardia Real.

—Eh, bueno pues —no la malinterpretéis, Undyne era un monstruo de lo más honesto que decía lo que pensaba sin importarle cómo iban a reaccionar los demás, lo que pasaba era que Papyrus no era como los demás. Además le estaba sonriendo con esa mirada llena de inocencia y por muy feroz que fuera no se atrevía a romper su corazoncito— vas mejorando, ha estado mejor que la última vez —al escuchar eso los hombros del esqueleto descendieron, como su estado de ánimo.

—Así que lo he hecho fatal.

—¿Qué? No, lo has hecho bien en serio, solo necesitas practicar más.

—No tienes que fingir Undyne, está claro que no valgo para esto.

—Papyrus-

—Solo sirvo para molestar.

—Pa-

—No importa cuanto me esfuerce, nunca entraré en la Guardia Real.

—Escúchame soldado —Undyne agarró los hombros del esqueleto y los sacudió para llamar su atención— puedo permitir que no aciertes ni una, puedo permitir que no seas capaz de superar mis estrictos entrenamientos, puedo permitir que fracases en todo pero lo que no pienso permitir es que te rindas. ¿Crees que yo llegué a como soy ahora por arte de magia? ¿Con ayuda divina? No, me equivoqué muchas veces y también me sentía muy humillada cada vez que fallaba en algo que supuestamente era fácil pero lo que importa no son las veces que caigas, sino las que te levantas. Y tú, soldado, siempre te has levantado y eso no lo hace cualquiera, no sé como lo haces pero al final acabas encontrando la motivación para continuar y eso es lo que te hace especial. Tienes potencial Papyrus, si quieres ser un miembro de la Guardia Real estoy segura de que podrás conseguirlo.

—Wowie, ¿de verdad piensas eso de mí?

—Claro que sí. Mira, como muestra de la confianza que tengo depositada en ti te voy a encomendar una misión muy especial así que presta mucha atención porque solo lo voy a decir una vez, te voy a enviar al bosque que hay a las afueras de Snowdin para patrullar. Tu misión es capturar a todos los humanos que veas y traerlos ante mí. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

—¡Sí Undyne! Yo, el gran Papyrus, no te defraudaré.

—Así me gusta —Undyne pudo ver como unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de las cuencas del esqueleto y no pudo evitar reír mientras le envolvía en un gran abrazo, haciendo que Papyrus se sonrojara un poco—. Vamos no llores, ven aquí. Eh, tengo una idea, ¿y si hoy te doy clases de cocina? ¿Eso te ayudaría a sentirte mejor?

—Sí, pero preferiría que este abrazo durase un poco más.

Ahora era el turno de Undyne para sonrojarse. Papyrus era demasiado bueno e inocente como para ir a la guerra, cada día tenía más claro que ese no era su lugar y por eso cada día aumentaba la dificultad de las pruebas, para que al esqueleto se le hiciera imposible superarlas.

—Yo creo que ya está bien, ¿vamos? —Tal vez lo que hacía le estaba rompiendo el corazón y si alguna vez lo averiguaba estaba claro que nunca se lo perdonaría, pero Undyne prefería mil veces perder su amistad que perderle por completo. El esquelto se separó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras le respondía tan energéticamente como siempre.

—¡Vamos!

* * *

 _ **(En serio me encanta la relación que tienen Papyrus y Undyne, me habría gustado verles interactuar más a lo largo del juego pero bueh, qué se le va a hacer. Decidido, tengo que hacer más fics sobre estos dos.**_

 _ **Siguiente: NicePants romántico).**_


	10. Día 10: NicePants romántico

Lo odiaba, simplemente lo odiaba. Odiaba su trabajo, odiaba a su extravagante jefe, odiaba al esqueleto que no paraba de gastarle bromas y contarle chistes malos. Les odiaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos, por su culpa su vida era un infierno.

—Encima el comediante este viene hace un par de días y me dice "eh, no sabía que estás saliendo con el chico de los polos, me has dejado helado". ¡Pero lo peor es que los demás se rieron! Como si eso tuviera algo de gracia —Por lo menos su novio venía a visitarle fielmente en sus breves descansos con dos nice creams y listo para darle una buena dosis de apoyo emocional, eso siempre hacía sentirle mejor.

—A lo mejor lo hace para animarte, como estás tan depre últimamente.

—Conozco a ese tipo y sé que eso es lo último que quiere —Encendió un cigarro y empezó a fumar, el simple hecho de pensar en él le estresaba—. Además la única vez que me ha hecho reír fue cuando asustó a esa niña humana y casi le hace llorar, tendrías que haber visto su cara no tenía precio —Burgerpants sonrió inconscientemente al recordar aquel momento, esa sí que había sido una buena tarde.

—Mira el lado positivo, al menos tienes un trabajo y te pagan.

—No sé si esto se puede considerar un trabajo y me dan mas bien calderilla, pero te conocí gracias a este empleo así que supongo que no está tan mal —Con el rabillo del ojo vio como la sonrisa de Nice Cream Guy crecía levemente—. ¿Qué?

—Cada día eres más optimista.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, recuerdo que cuando te conocí pensabas que tu vida no valía nada y sentías que la malgastabas trabajando para ese "robot hecho por el mismísimo diablo". Ahora poco a poco vas viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, es un gran progreso.

—Si tú lo dices, será que estar contigo me ha cambiado.

—¿Para bien o para mal?

—Para bien —La alarma de Burger empezó a sonar y este suspiró—. En serio mis descansos cada vez duran menos, menos mal que solo me quedan un par de horas y ya soy libre.

—A mí me queda solo media, puedo venir y pasar la tarde si quieres.

—Claro que quiero, seguro que contigo el tiempo se me pasará volando.

—Está bien —Nice Cream se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos ahora cielo.

—Ahora nos vemos.

* * *

 ** _(Siguiente: Sansby platónico)._**


	11. Día 11: Sansby (SansxGrillby: platónico)

—Ya he llegado.

Sans abrió la puerta de Grillby's y se sentó en su habitual taburete, justo enfrente de su amigo. Al hacerlo echó una vista alrededor y no pudo evitar que una risa escapara de sus labios.

—No hay nadie aquí, espero no haberte _aguado_ la fiesta.

—Es normal, considerando que cerré hace quince minutos.

—Cierto. Je, culpa mía.

—No, la culpa es mía, esto me pasa por malcriar a mi cliente favorito —El camarero se dio la vuelta y agarró el primer bote de ketchup que vio para después dejarlo al lado del esqueleto—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Bien, ya sabes como siempre, patrullando, echando varias siestas —Sans abrió el bote y bebió un poco de su contenido— pero no vengo a hablar, tengo que pedirte consejo, ¿recuerdas a la mujer de la que te hablé hace unos días?

—¿La de los chistes toc toc?

—Sí, pues resulta que me ha pedido un favor y yo he aceptado pero necesito una segunda opinión.

—Dispara.

—Me ha pedido que si alguna vez un humano pasa por la puerta le vigile y le proteja, yo he aceptado porque alguien que adora los chistes malos tiene una integridad a la que no se le puede decir no pero me gustaría saber qué piensas.

—Mmm, ya veo. Es un favor un poco raro y más viniendo de una extraña, ¿no crees? —Grilby dejó de fregar los vasos y se cruzó de brazos mientras alzaba la mirada de forma pensativa—. Evidentemente si conociera a alguien y ese alguien me cae bien y me pide un favor le prestaría mi ayuda sin pensármelo dos veces pero ¿estás seguro de que puedes confiar en ella? ¿Y si ella es una humana y te está utilizando? Dices que no sabes como es así que nadie te asegura que sea un monstruo.

—Cierto, no había pensado en eso.

—Por lo que a mí respecta no es recomendable fiarse de alguien que no se atreve a mostrar quien es realmemte, si se esconde es por algo y la excusa de que la puerta está cerrada no sirve, si fuera imposible de abrir entonces nadie podría pasar, ni siquiera un humano.

—Pero no olvides que ellos fueron los que nos desterraron, a lo mejor encuentran la forma de tirarla abajo.

—¿Entonces por qué quiere proteger a unos seres tan horribles?

Sans abrió la boca para responder pero se encontró con un inconveniente, su mente estaba en blanco, lo que Grillby decía tenía sentido y no se veía capaz de rebatirlo.

—Ahora no sé si he hecho lo correcto Grillz —Genial, había venido con la esperanza de aclarar su mente pero ahora tenía incluso más dudas que antes.

—Si crees que eso es lo que hay que hacer entonces adelante, también tienes que tener en cuenta que hay humanos buenos, no todos son armas de destrucción masiva.

—Tienes razón, siempre la tienes. Pues decidido, voy a ayudarla, a partir de hoy cualquier humano que atraviese esa puerta está oficialmente bajo mi protección.—Sans se acabó el ketchup y se levantó, listo para dirigirse a la puerta—. Tengo que irme, llego tarde para la hora del cuento de Papyrus, anota esto a mi cuenta Grillz.

—No te preocupes, hoy invita la casa.

—Como sigas así te vas a arruinar.

—Lo sé pero por los buenos clientes uno hace lo que sea. Buenas noches Sans.

—Buenas noches Grillz.

* * *

 _ **(Siguiente: Grillster platónico).**_


	12. Día12:Grillster(GrillbyGaster:platónico)

—Adiós Grillby.

—Hasta mañana chicos.

 _Por fin_ pensó aliviado el camarero al ver como sus últimos clientes se despedían, empezaba a creer que no se irían nunca. Cerró el bar y se fue a su casa, cogió el maletín que ya había dejado preparado esa misma mañana y emprendió su pequeño viaje de todos los viernes. Después de atravesar Snowdin y llegar a las afueras fue a un lugar apartado donde se encontraba un cuarto cuya existencia era desconocida para la mayoría de los habitantes del Underground. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie le había seguido abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar nada más entrar.

—Ya estoy aquí Gaster.

Un monstruo con un aspecto algo extraño se materializó en el centro de la estancia. Parecía algo impaciente y nervioso, probablemente debido a la tardanza de Grillby.

—Lo siento pero había un par de clientes que se resistían a irse, aquí tienes las fotos.

Al decir eso el camarero le pasó el maletín y Gaster lo abrió impacientemente.

—Como podrás ver están bien, Papyrus está progresando mucho y sinceramente no creo que tarde en ingresar a la Guardia Real. En cuanto a Sans ya sabes, es Sans no tiene ningún problema —La sonrisa de Gaster se ensanchaba a medida que pasaba las fotos y veía a sus hijos, a veces mirando a cámara y a veces no. Que Grillby encontrase hace años su cuarto había sido lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en su situación actual, después de una introducción algo extraña le había explicado quién era, qué le había pasado y por qué se encontraba así. Tras unos días de largas conversaciones se lamentó de no haberse despedido adecuadamente de sus hijos, una cosa llevó a la otra y tras averiguar quiénes eran Grillby se comprometió a llevarle cada viernes varias fotografías de ellos y contarle cómo les iba la vida.

—Bueno tengo que irme, ya es de noche y estar fuera a estas horas no es muy recomendable —En realidad no tenía ningún inconveniente en quedarse un rato más pero el camarero sentía que sobraba, seguramente Gaster querría ver las imágenes tranquilo y en soledad.

 _Tienes razón, gracias Grillby eres muy amable, me alegra que Sans tenga amigos como tú._

—No hay de qué. Intentaré llegar más pronto la próxima vez pero no prometo nada —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto—. Hasta el viernes.

 _Hasta el viernes_.

* * *

 _ **(Siguiente: RG01 y RG02 romántico).**_


	13. Día 13: RG01xRG02: romántico

Su forma de pelear, su masculinidad, su fornido cuerpo, su encantadora personalidad. RG01 suspiró mientras veía entrenar a RG02, no podía evitarlo, se había enamorado perdidamente de su compañero, de su amigo, ¡de su casi hermano! ¿Cómo había pasado? No tenía ni idea, solo sabía que poco a poco sus sentimientos habían cambiado y ya no le veía como su mejor amigo, sino como algo más.

—¡Guardas, venid inmediatamente!

La voz de Undyne, su superior, fue lo único que consiguió sacarle de sus pensamientos. Parecía bastante cabreada cuando entró en la sala y eso hizo que se quitase durante unos segundos a su interés romántico de la cabeza y se centrase completamente en ella.

—Atención, según tengo entendido un humano ronda por Hotland, necesito que vayáis allí y le matéis. Sin contemplaciones, hacedlo antes de que se gane vuestra confianza, ¿he sido clara?

—Cristalina jefa.

—Así me gusta RG02. Lleva una sudadera a rayas y aunque no parezca gran cosa quiero que tengáis cuidado, estamos hablando de la misma especie que nos desterró así que extremad las precauciones y no toméis riesgos innecesarios, ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido jefa!

—Muy bien, ya os podéis ir.

RG02 agarró su arma y se dirigió a la salida. RG01 hizo lo mismo pero antes de que pudiera irse Undyne se puso enfrente, bloqueándole el camino.

—¿Hay algún problema señora?

—No, solo quería decirte que os voy a enviar solos por una razón, no malgastes esta oportunidad —Con eso dicho y un guiño Undyne se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a RG01 confundido y sonrojado. ¿De verdad era tan evidente? Menos mal que el yelmo le cubría el rostro porque lo último que necesitaba era que su compañero le viera en ese estado.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó RG02 asomado en la puerta y RG01, aún sorprendido, solo pudo balbucear una respuesta.

—S-sí, vamos.

* * *

 _ **(Siguiente: Alphore romántico).**_


	14. Día 14:Alphore (AlphysAsgore:romántico)

—¿Cómo van los experimentos Alphys?

—V-van bien s-señor, tal y como l-lo había p-planeado.

Asgore se acercó a la científica para poder ver los informes. Alphys no sabía muy bien porqué lo hacía, él no entendía lo que estaba escrito, ni qué significaban los números que aparecían en la gráfica, ni la mayoría de términos técnicos que inundaban sus fichas, pero gracias a su curiosidad estaba más cerca de ella, casi rozándola y eso era algo que agradecía.

—Mmm, ya veo —Asgore asintió, como si aprobara lo que estuviera escrito y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a Alphys, haciendo que el corazón de la científica fuera a mil por hora—. Buen trabajo Alphys, me alegro de haberte contratado. Espero que todo vaya según lo planeado, no me falles.

—G-gracias señor y d-descuide, todo saldrá bien.

Con un último asentimiento y una pequeña palmadita de ánimo en el hombro el rey se fue, dejando tras de sí el olor de su colonia y a un monstruo muy acalorado. Alphys soñaba muchas veces con él, por no mencionar que era quien más pasaba por su cabeza pero sabía que era imposible tener una pequeña aventura, estaba locamente enamorado de su esposa y se notaba en las miradas que compartían, en los pequeños gestos de cariño diarios, en las risas que forzaba cada vez que ella hacía un chiste malo para que se sintiera bien. Con un suspiro medio enamoradizo medio triste volvió al trabajo, si no iba a ser capaz de ganarse su amor entonces haría lo posible por ganarse su respeto y admiración. Después de todo, por algo se empieza, ¿no?

* * *

 _ **(Siguiente: libre elección y como no tengo ninguna preferencia os dejo elegir. ¿Qué pareja os gustaría ver en el próximo capítulo? Decidme también si queréis que le de un enfoque romántico o platónico y sí, aunque ya haya salido puedo volver a escibir un fic sobre ella, ¡así que no seáis tímidos y pedidme lo que sea!**_

 _ **P.D: si me decís de qué queréis que vaya entonces os amaría para siempre)**_.


	15. Día 15: TemmiexNapstablook: platónico

Los segundos le parecían una eternidad a Napstablook. El fantasma miraba cada minuto el reloj, esperando que marcase las siete de la tarde. ¿Por qué? Porque había decidido que ya estaba bien de ser un monstruo introvertido y tímido, tenía pensado cambiar así que se fue a conocer nuevos monstruos con la esperanza de hacer amigos. Como lo que más cerca le quedaba era la Villa Temmie se fue allí, donde conoció a una Temmie encantadora que no tardó en mostrar curiosidad por él. A Napstablook le costó no salir volando pero logró contenerse y fue capaz de concretar una fecha para que ambos pudieran quedar y conocerse.

 _Toc toc._

¿Ya eran las siete? Pero si hace nada quedaban cinco minutos. Oh no oh no, olvida la taquicardia de antes ahora sí que estaba nervioso. ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Debería abrir la puerta o huir ahora que tenía tiempo?

—naPstaBlooK? Ser Yo, teMMie, tu y yo Kedar hOy pAra que Temmie escuchar musica!

No, por mucho que quisiera no podía irse y dejarla con las ganas. Maldiciendo el momento en que decidió empezar a ser más social abrió la puerta e intentó sonreír cuando vio al monstruo enfrente de él mover la cola enérgicamente.

—L-lo siento, estaba ocupado preparando los últimos detalles.

—Tu no PreoCuPar, TemmiE ser MuY pACiente. TemMie poder EScuChAR MuSica ahora?

—Sí claro, por favor pasa.

—graCiaS, TeMmiE tRaEr ceReaL temmIe paRa CeNa dE desPues.

—Vaya, gracias es muy amable por tu parte.

—Tu nO daR gracIAs, teMmie Da gRAcias por InviTacion.

—De nada. Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—TeM venIDo ParA esCUChar mUsIcA! teM EsCucHar muSIca yA!

—Vale, pondré el disco —temblando como un flan Napstablook se fue al primer reproductor y le dio al play—. E-este se llama _SpookTune_.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar el fantasma cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir hasta que se acabó. Normalmente todos los que escuchaban sus canciones salían corriendo o le pedían enseguida que la parase pero Temmie no dijo nada, esperó a que terminase y cuando se atrevió a mirarla vio que lejos de disgustada parecía estar muy alegre.

—B-bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido?

—teMmIe gustar muChO! Tu tEnEr mAs?

¿Qué? ¿Lo había oído bien?

—¿En serio te ha gustado?

—SI, TemmIe esCuChar maS!

—Vale, el siguiente es este —ya con más confianza Napstablook puso el próximo CD— se llama _SpookWave_.

Y obtuvo el mismo resultado, tanto con ese como con _Ghouliday_ Temmie Parecí a estar bastante contenta

—TemmiE gusTar mUchO! Tem qUeRer oIr sIN pArar!

Napstablook notó como su sonrisa crecía poco a poco. Primera parte superada con éxito, si hacía de la cena una velada inolvidable ya podría considerar a Temmie como su amiga oficialmente y estaría más cerca de cumplir su objetivo.

—¿Tienes hambre? Podemos cenar ya si quieres.

—TeMmiE siEmPre hamBrIentA pAra cerEaLes!

Al principio Napstablook se mostró un poco escéptico sobre los cereales pero para no ser un desagradecido, ya que ella se había tomado la molestia de traer la cena, decidió darle una oportunidad y probar un poco. Sorprendentemente le gustó y eso contribuyó a que se sintiera mejor, haciendo que pudiera mantener una pequeña charla durante la cena. Cuando acabaron le explicó su pequeña tradición familiar y ella accedió encantada a cumplirla. Eso ayudó a que pasados unos minutos de silencio el fantasma llegara a la decisión de sincerarse por primera vez con alguien.

—¿Sabes Temmie? Me ha gustado mucho pasar la tarde contigo, pensaba que no sería capaz pero ahora tengo algo más de confianza en mí mismo y por eso quiero darte las gracias. No se tú pero yo ya te considero como una amiga, espero que podamos repetir esto algún día.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos y no obtuvo respuesta Napstablook se levantó y vio que Temmie estaba dormida profundamente. Le sabía mal despertarla, así que decidió dejarla descansar en paz, además eso casi lo convertía en su primera fiesta de pijamas. Aquella noche Napstablook se durmió con la alegría de haber hecho a su primera amiga y con las ganas de que empezara otro día para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

* * *

 _ **(Pido perdón si en algún momento os sangraron los ojos, creedme a mí me ha dolido más escribirlo que a vosotros leerlo.**_

 _ **Siguiente: Shyrablook romántico).**_


End file.
